


Gentle Strokes

by StrippedDowntotheBone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrippedDowntotheBone/pseuds/StrippedDowntotheBone
Summary: Based on the idea that Castiel watched Dean without his knowing (as we see in The Man Who Would Be King). Very short; just testing the Destiel waters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Gentle Strokes

There were a few times that Castiel had come to Dean, unbeknownst to his human friend. Sometimes he visited Dean, just to check up on him and see how he was doing. Other times he visited because ever since he returned to Heaven, it'd felt as if something was missing. And Castiel knew it was Dean. Only when he saw his friend did that loneliness begin to give way; though it never left him entirely. Because although he could see Dean, hear Dean, feel Dean; he knew he couldn't let himself be known. At times he would gently stroke Dean's conscious with his own, enough to trigger Dean into thinking of him; remembering him. But he'd never gone beyond that because not only did he learn to respect Dean's mental privacy but he also didn't want to pull Dean out of the new life he'd been living. He wouldn't tease Dean by alerting him of his presence and then never showing; no, he'd only give him the gentlest prod. So gentle that Dean wouldn't even be aware that the thought was not his own.


End file.
